


Pacing

by PainsEnvying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Reibert Secret Santa, Reibert Secret Santa 2018, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainsEnvying/pseuds/PainsEnvying
Summary: When three young Warriors must journey for who-knows-how far to the fated Walls, the elements test some more than others.





	Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> My Reibert Secret Santa 2018 gift to Gyoza! Hope you enjoy, sweetheart! Love you, and Happy Holidays! <3

It took too long for Bertolt to realize he was distracted by his breath again. He turned his head behind him: Annie wasn't too far away, but Reiner was. He stopped for what felt like the hundredth time. Annie passed him up with ease, eyes center and forward, never looking upon the brunette. Her focus were the walls, as it should be for all three. Bertolt kept a watchful gaze upon the smaller boy. It was only when Bertolt was still that he felt his body cool despite the thick full-body coat on his person. Yet sweat trailed down on either side of his temples, making the wind blasting past his face colder than it really was. When Reiner tread closer to Bertolt he averted his gaze when he knew their eyes would meet.

When Reiner was about five paces ahead of Bertolt did he continue forward. It must have been about the hundredth time this ritual has occurred. As Bertolt shuffled to begin walking again, he swore his coat felt tighter on him already. He didn't know if it was the all the times sweat accumulated inside or he was simple growing. Maybe both.

What also seemed like the hundredth, no, thousandth time was the nightly 'looking for a decent place to sleep.' Except unfortunately, no tree was to be found to rest under. Merely a large boulder. Bertolt was the first to snuggle up next to it.

Annie quickly fell asleep, as she did almost every night. Her backside was turned towards Bertolt but kept just enough distance to completely avoid any body contact. Hell, not even clothing contact. That was wise, Bertolt thought. He admired the way she kept to herself. It was how he always knew her, but a part of him told himself it was out of necessity. Their fates were sealed; best not to get attached. At all.

At that thought, Bertolt looked over to Reiner. Despite shivering hard, he was furthest away. Bertolt instantly furrowed his brows up in worry. He immediately began to scoot closer to Reiner, fending off the powerful winds. Reiner shuddered hard hearing the taller boy inch closer and attempted to get further away. Bertolt uttered a frustrated huff as he clamped a hand onto Reiner’s available elbow and clung tight.

"Reiner, come here."

Reiner yelped and shook his head.

"Reiner, you’ll freeze. Get over here...!"

Reiner whined and attempted another escape but quickly gave up. The exhaustion from both the trek and struggling to keep warm on his own took its toll. Heart pounding harder, he allowed the young wielder of the most powerful titan to draw him in.

Bertolt dragged both he and his smaller, dear friend with ease back towards the girl. She hadn't budged, still fast asleep. Bertolt got as close to her as he could without making contact, then focused all of his attention on the still shivering boy.

Bertolt's long limbs instinctively wrapped around Reiner in an attempt to warm him further. His heart sank when Reiner yelped and struggled. Bertolt squeezed tight, hoping to settle him down: "Reiner, it's okay. I'll help."

Reiner's heart was betraying him though. It was pounding out of his chest harder than ever now. It was all the little things. Everything added up slowly but surely. The first time he helped him up was unknowingly just the beginning. Every time Bertolt stopped to allow Reiner to catch up became more and more significant to him. The first time he did so meant just as much to him at the latest. If not more. Who else of his comrades would ever do so for him?

It was only when Reiner allowed himself to give in to the sweet, protective embrace did his struggle slow and hidden sigh of relief escaped his throat. Bertolt smiled to himself, relieved.

"You can always come to me, Reiner. You can trust me. You should know that by now."

"...I know," Reiner whined. _I don’t deserve you_ , he thought to himself.

"Then why don't you?" Bertolt asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"...Because," was all the flustered blond could think of.

Bertolt could only think to snuggle up harder to Reiner. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me now," Bertolt said with a bit of pep in his voice. He was content enough knowing he was making Reiner feel better, as much as the other boy was reluctant to admit.

Reiner suddenly found himself nuzzling against Bertolt's neck. Bertolt's heart skipped a beat. He kept calm though: "That's it. You're safe. We're in this together."

Reiner fought back tears.

"...Thank you."

Annie awoke first. She wasted no time and got to her feet. Something felt different this time, though. She looked down behind her and found the two boys wrapped around each other as close as possible fast asleep. She couldn't help but stare. A little bit out of pity, a little bit out of jealousy.

_They're gonna regret getting close_ , she concluded.

Bertolt, as if on cue, uttered a pleasant sigh through his nose. Reiner responded by snuggling up closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all Reibert, Warrior/Marley, and SnK fans! And have a blessed, joyous, and prosperous 2019!


End file.
